


Fever Pitch

by kolibris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira POV, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris
Summary: You need to get a grip and Ryuji needs to get a better hobby.





	Fever Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Light the Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10644714); you should read that first. (And many thanks for the feedback on that, I seriously appreciate it!)
> 
> Also, FYI: super mild, probably-not-even spoiler for a location discovered in June. Enjoy!

"This place is titty movie heaven," Ryuji says in awe.  
  
You shush Ryuji. This is a crucial moment in your operation. You've both finally come back to the adult video store you passed up on your very first trip to Shinjuku. There's no room for error if you're going to come out with any DVDs.  
  
"Not so loud," you scold him. You go back to casually perusing through your section without seeming too suspicious. Looking too titillated ( _heh, goes your inner Ryuji_ ) over dirty movies is a dead giveaway you shouldn't be there. You might as well have a giant sign blaring  _I'm underage, please kick me out_  over your head.  
  
"Sorry, I know we hafta play it cool," he whispers, which isn't much quieter. "I'm just saying, where do you even begin in paradise?"  
  
It must seem pretty weird that the two of you are bonding over buying porno films together, but this  _is_  the guy you got professionally jerked off next to. Your moral boundaries are probably long gone by now.  
  
When you both finally exit the store, you resist the cliché urge to wipe down your forehead. Thank god your bangs are long enough to disguise you breaking out into a nervous sweat. Or maybe the cashier is just used to dealing with weird, sweaty customers. “Geez, we’re out,” you say.

Ryuji slaps you on the back as he runs past you. "Easy-peasy! Told you, nothing to worry about!" he says, spinning his bag around on a finger.  
  
"Except me getting busted for buying porn." You thumb through the DVDs in your own bag. You weren't sure what to get, so you just picked out whichever girls looked the cutest on the cover. A bikini idol with a feisty, toothy grin is staring back at you from the front of one.  
  
Ryuji laughs and rubs his nose. "Dude, we're phantom thieves, raiding porno stores is small time." You both idly walk down the street, dodging buskers and loiterers, before he turns to you again. "So what are we doing with these?"  
  
"Dunno, it was your idea to buy them."  
  
"No, I meant like, where are we gonna watch 'em? Like at my place...?"  
  
"Together?" you say, a little more incredulously than you intended. It didn't cross your mind before but yeah, you suppose that watching porn could be considered a group activity. You just figured he had only needed a little emotional support to actually get the movies in the first place. Maybe Ryuji was expecting more enthusiasm from you, because now he just looks flustered.  
  
"What? People do it," he says. "Nothing wrong with two guys watchin’ sexy ladies together."  
  
"I didn't say that," you say, shoving your hand in your pocket.  
  
Ryuji nudges you with his elbow. "So let's watch one together! You can come over tonight, I'll show you my room and—" he slaps his forehead, "—aw crap! I forgot, my mom is gonna be home tonight! She's totally gonna hear us if we play these. Man..."  
  
"I have a DVD player," you blurt out, "In my room. And Sojiro has me lock up at night, so he's not even there. It's just me and Morgana."  
  
Ryuji's face lights up like you told him Santa was real. "Akira! You freakin' lifesaver! I totally forgot! I'll just tell my mom I'm staying over."

Too late to take that back now. You must be really well-trained at this point – you should probably hesitate at least a little bit before agreeing to do more stupid crap for him. Although… 

Although maybe this works out well for you. You and Ryuji have hung out together since that night with Charlotte, yeah, but not just the two of you, alone in a room, and part of you wonders if now things would be… weird. Your friendship seems as strong as ever; it’s not like you treat each other any differently than before. And beyond a few thinly-veiled hints lorded over Mishima, Ryuji never breathed a word about it and neither did you, so it was still your secret and that was that.

Except that now you’re stuck with the memories, feelings of her lips and of his, sharp in your mind even when the rest is a bit fuzzy at the edges, and you’re not sure that an overpriced handjob was worth the hassle. You definitely regret it when the sounds Ryuji made haunt you at the quietest moments, in your bed in the dark, leaving you sleepless and wound up too tight.

This is a good opportunity to get over yourself and just hang out with him, you figure. Even if it _does_ sound like another horrible thing waiting to happen.

Ryuji looks up from his phone. “Kay, I’m all good.” His grin gets even bigger. “You excited?”

“Not as much as you are, pervert.”

He laughs, his smile not budging an inch. “Asshole, I know you are too!” Either you look a little concerned or Ryuji just knows the game by now, because he follows up with, “It’ll be fun! Everything’s gonna be fine.”

You _really_ wish he would stop saying that.

  
\----------------  


You and Ryuji shuffle into Leblanc later that evening, long after the last customer has left. Sojiro glances up from the cup he’s drying and quirks an eyebrow. "Oh, you brought your friend again. Sakamoto, was it?"  
  
"Ryuji's fine too," Ryuji says with a wave.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Sojiro says. "I have to run, but Akira can make some leftover curry for you if you're hungry. And you," he fingers the air at you, "you don't forget to lock the door after he leaves. Understood?"  
  
"Actually, he's spending the night here," you respond. Sojiro's face sours at your matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"I don't have to remind you what's at stake here, do I?" he says. "One wrong move and life as you know it is over."  
  
"We're just going to play some videogames," you mumble as you look away. You're used to him grilling you by now, but doing something as dumb as smuggling titty flicks under Leblanc's roof is still making you nervous. You can’t imagine Sojiro would approve and he doesn’t need much of a reason to kick you out to the street.  
  
"Right," Sojiro says, reaching for his cigarettes and keys, "you two just have fun and stay out of trouble. I'll see you tomorrow." After he's left, Ryuji finally turns to you. "Talk about a little harsh," he says.  
  
"He's a nice guy," you say, pulling the curry pot out of the fridge. "Maybe he's in a bad mood today or something." Maybe he can just see into the depths of your dirty porn-buying soul.  
  
"Welcome back!" Morgana's familiar chirp greets you as he pads down the stairs. "Oh! Ryuji! You're here too!" His tail curls playfully. "Aww, did you get lost and follow Akira home? I know how directionally challenged you are."  
  
"Hardy har, ya jerk cat," Ryuji says. "I'm sleeping over here tonight."  
  
"Did something happen?" Morgana asks, looking between you both, and geez, even as a cat you can still read the concern on his face.  
  
"Nothing bad happened," you butt in. "We're just hanging out tonight, no worries."  
  
"Awesome!" Morgana says. "Might I recommend an all-night marathon of The X-Folders? We still have a couple days before we have to return it!"  
  
"I'll save that for you," you say, deflating a bit at the confused head tilt Morgana gives you. You motion him up onto the counter. "Actually, Morgana, I need you to stay downstairs tonight," you whisper.  
  
"Aww, what? How come?"  
  
"Don't come upstairs at all. You can watch TV if you're bored. Turn it up really loud."  
  
"You're kicking out your mentor so  _Ryuji_  can sleep here? Yusuke didn't even have to do that."  
  
"This is different," you say. Morgana's tail starts flicking about. Shit, you're losing him. "I'll take you out to sushi."  
  
"What kind of sushi?" Morgana narrows his eyes at you.  
  
"Conveyer belt. And you can have tuna." You think harder. "And I'll invite Ann."  
  
"Wow, what a desperate bribe!" He raises a paw. "Say no more. I aaaaam pretty curious, but I can sleep down here if that’s what you need me to do."  
  
"Thanks," you say, returning to tending the curry on the stove. You pulled everything off, but now you're just tired and soon-to-be extremely broke. Maybe you could just really play videogames instead.  
  
After dinner, you and Ryuji head up into the attic and assemble yourselves around the room: you on your bed, shuffling through your new DVDs, Ryuji sprawled out on your sofa. "This better be worth it," you say.  
  
"Depends on what you bought, amigo. Let me see." Ryuji strides over and takes a DVD from you. "Gravure, huh? My man likes it vanilla."  
  
"I don't even know what that is," you say. "What did _you_ get? Since you’re the expert here.”

“You can go look.” He thumbs toward his bag. “I’m gonna take a leak.” You watch him head down the stairs before you approach the bag of DVDs. You take a quick peek, skimming through the titles, and you notice one glaring similarity between them.

They’re all threesomes…?

Your heartrate doubles. What’s with these movies? That wasn’t… what you did together with Charlotte wasn’t like a threesome at all. You’re pretty sure of that. You didn’t even do anything _to_ him, you just kissed him along with her. _And watched him, saw what his face looks like when he comes—_ but still, his selection of titles is so on the nose that he must’ve picked them on purpose. What is he trying to say to you?

You watch his expression carefully when he comes back. He keeps tapping a foot on the ground with nervous energy, but otherwise he honestly looks pretty at ease; not what’d you expect from someone trying to send you secret messages via porno DVD. You set aside your glasses so you can pinch the bridge of your nose hard. Considering all your time spent in those Palaces, it’s no wonder everything looks metaphorical now.

“Any of ‘em look good?” Ryuji asks.

“How about ‘Her Two Lovers’,” you say. It’s the only one that sticks in your brain right now.

“Oooh, that’s the one I was thinkin’!” He pops the disk out of the case and hands it to you, then spreads back out on your sofa with his feet up on the table. “So, question, how can you see anything on this ancient relic from here?”

You pull up two of your wooden chairs. “Just sit closer,” you say. Ryuji swings himself onto one and scooches next to you, his knee knocking into yours. You pointedly ignore the buzz you feel from the closeness of his skin and the way your arms hover right next to each other.

The DVD autoplays and it’s clear from the first few minutes that Ryuji picked up some real bargain bin garbage, but thankfully the actress is cute. You quickly realize, however, that you’ve gotten to this point without even really considering what you would actually _do_ when you got the videos. Are you going to just sit and watch like you’re at the fucking movie theater? What should you even do? Ryuji, oblivious to your inner turmoil, elbows you in the side and motions towards the screen with his head. “Look, finally some action.”

She’s getting grabbed all over by two guys on some flimsy pretense and it’s incredibly stupid, but you spend the next several minutes trying to watch as seriously as possible. The way they stroke her breasts and thighs, though, drawing pleased moans out of her and arching her body, excites you and you can’t help it; your cock stirs to life in your pants. You stretch your legs out uncomfortably.

You glance over at Ryuji, one foot kicked up on the seat, focus set on the screen. His hand hovers with intent over the crotch of his pants, over the tight outline formed there.

“You okay?” you ask, swallowing hard.

He laughs, a little nervously, but doesn’t meet your eyes. “She’s really hot. Got me all worked up. You know.”

“You can… take off your pants if you’re uncomfortable.” You pause. “I’ve seen everything already anyways.”

He kicks at your leg, but pops his fly anyway. He wedges his pants a little down his hips then, after a moment of hesitation, thumbs his boxers down with them. His dick springs free, a thin thread of wetness following it, and your attention snaps to it like a magnet. You shouldn’t be looking, you _really_ shouldn’t, but you are anyway and it makes your brain thrum with something heady and familiar.

“Ahhhn, that’s way better,” Ryuji breathes, gingerly running his fingers around his length. “Uh, is it, can I—”

“Do it. I don’t mind.” Your own voice sounds a million miles away.

“Just don’t like, look at what I’m doing. Yeah?” He arranges his arms in whatever way he thinks looks modest and you could just laugh, he’s so close to you he might as well be getting off in your lap and he’s concerned about modesty? It doesn’t even matter, because Ryuji does a poor job of hiding himself; you still get an eyeful when he strokes up his dick in one fluid motion and shudders. “ _Shit_ ,” he says, even louder. You try and turn your laser focus back to the movie. The actress is fully naked now with both men in hand, and you try to swallow down your jealousy. It doesn’t work.

Ryuji keeps working his dick and moaning, _so goddamn loud_ , and his legs spread wider and nudge into you. You channel your frustration into shoving your jeans open and pulling out your own dick. The skin burns hot at your touch and you hiss in relief.

“You too?” Ryuji says, less a question than acknowledgement, and you wordlessly join him in touching yourself. You’re still looking at the screen but your attention is at Ryuji’s movements in the corner of your sight, the way he breathes loudly as he pumps his fist. You just assumed he was so noisy with Charlotte because he was flipped out over having another person touch him. Turns out he just has no sense of volume control, for anything, ever – you’re sure someone’s going to hear you two if you keep this up.

“Ryuji,” you say in a low voice. You want to tell him to quiet down, just shut the fuck up, but the needy noises he makes catches your words in your throat. Something coils hot and deep inside your body.

“Fuck, this is just like Charlotte,” he gasps. “I can’t stop thinkin’ about it.”

“It’s just your own hand.” You turn and reach over your arm over to him, possessed, your hand brushing his thigh. “It’s not like someone else doing it.”

Ryuji turns towards you as if to say something but you cut him off, stroking him hard and firm, how you like it, how you saw her do it to him. He nearly chokes and he slaps one of his hands onto your wrist, so you answer him with several quick pumps that pulls a long, low moan out of his mouth.

“What are you doing?” he finally manages to snap at you, but there’s no real bite behind it, no movement to push you away.

You slow your hand and lean over to him, close the gap between you, and he shies away from your face. “I knew it,” you say in a hushed voice, “you bought this stupid movie on purpose. Because of me.”

“I didn’t—” he grunts, “—what?”

“You think what we did was a _threesome_? You wanna have a threesome with me?”

“ _What?_ ” God, is that all he can say?

“Come on, answer me. Why’d you pick this movie? Why’d you want to watch it with me?”

“STOP FUCKIN’ INTERROGATING ME WHEN YOU’RE THE ONE TOUCHING MY DICK!” he yells in your face, and the honest absurdity of it stops you cold. Because… what _are_ you even doing?

A growing sense of anxiety bites into your chest. You’re here together as friends, right? Friends don’t beat each other off the first chance they get. You’re not sure where you get off accusing him like he’s the crazy one here, like he somehow convinced you to do this, like maybe this wasn’t something you’ve already thought about doing.

You’re brought back to reality when his hand tightens on your wrist and you brace yourself to get thrown off, punched, _something_ , but you feel only insistent tugs upwards. “C’mon, keep… keep going,” he mumbles, shifting his hips up for a bit of friction, and his face is turning redder and _oh,_ he wants you to _speed it up_.

You can’t hide the surprise in your voice. “You want me to… keep going?”

“You’re not gonna?” Ryuji squirms in your grip and you tentatively give him a few firm strokes that make his hips jump. “Yeah, like that,” he moans, and it sounds so good you give him a few more.   

“That was hot,” you whisper.

“Don’t say that,” he says, but he sure looks more excited after your compliment. You move your hand steadily again and the noises he makes still get your ears burning but it’s better now, better because you’re the one drawing them out of him. You finally remember that the movie is still playing when the actress’ lewd moaning mixes in with Ryuji’s. It doesn’t matter, the scene has probably devolved into some pixelated mess by now; you’re more interested in the real thing in front of you.

Ryuji’s teeth keep catching on his bottom lip and that long-buried urge to kiss him comes bubbling up right back to the surface. So you go for it – it’s rough and sloppy, missing the finesse of Charlotte’s experience, but kissing him shoots bolts straight to your dick so your enthusiasm more than makes up for it.

He moans hard into your mouth and you can’t draw back without him following your lips. It makes your brain spin and now your rhythm starts to falter, your attention span divided between the strangeness of working your hand backwards and kissing him hungrily, but Ryuji doesn’t seem to care, with one hand fisted into your shirt and the other helping you along with every stroke.

“Akira,” he suddenly gasps, “A— _ahhh_ —Akira,” and that’s all the warning you get before you watch him fall apart, dissolving into strangled groans as he comes messily in your hand. You keep stroking him through it and you’re sure the stimulation is too much but he sounds like he can’t get enough.

When he finally lets go of you, you continue right where you left off, shamelessly touching yourself in front of him while you steady yourself on his chair. There’s no way you’ll last that long, not when you’re nearly sick with arousal, and you fuck into your hand until you’re coming too, hot and quick. When your brain starts to climb down from the rush, you’re aware that Ryuji is looking at you. Did he watch you come too? Your body punctuates that thought with one last shiver.

You wobble backwards into your own chair. You sit in some bizarre afterglow together, some new scene carrying on in the background, until your brain trips up and you start thinking about what you just did.

“Ryuji, I…” you start, but you don’t even know how to finish that sentence. _I can’t believe I actually did that. I can’t believe you_ let _me do that. I think we should do it again._ You opt to just say nothing when Ryuji looks like he wants to talk first.

“I dunno what you thought but I didn’t do any of this on purpose, I swear,” Ryuji says, still sounding a little throaty. You’re not sure which ‘this’ he’s even referring to but your stomach sinks nonetheless. “Uh, but… can’t not sound weird sayin’ this, but that wasn’t bad. Like, you— it felt really good. Ughhh, that sounds even more freakin’ dumb out loud…” He lolls his head back in frustration.

You can hardly believe your ears. “No, I think I was the weird one.”

“Maybe we’re just weird together,” he says.

You excuse yourself and head downstairs to the bathroom in a daze, slowly washing up your hands and throwing on your pyjamas. When you come back, your TV is off and Ryuji has moved back over to the sofa, looking put back into place except for a lingering flush to his cheeks and lips and suspicious staining on his shirt. He’s out of luck for that last one. Now he’s the one watching you quietly, though, and you don’t know if you’re relieved or mortified that he isn’t saying anything. You sit on the edge of your bed, as composed as you can will yourself to be.

“You can go back home if you— if you don’t want to stay here,” you say, and the hitch in your voice is not adding to your confidence at all.

Ryuji’s still looking at you, rubbing his hands in thought. “…..Nah,” he finally says. “I’m good.”

“Okay,” you continue, “it’s warmer in here at night now so you should be okay on the couch, but I can give you my blanket if… you…” you trail off as Ryuji stands up and walks over to you. You nearly hold your breath, but he just flops himself down the length of your bed, looking up at you expectantly.

“Nah,” he says again, softer this time.

You take the hint and lay down too, facing him, and you’re sandwiched so close on the bed that you can feel his soft breathing. You won’t have a lot of room on the futon to sleep now tonight, but that’s fine, you don’t think you’ll mind. You reach around behind Ryuji and pull your thin blanket tight over you both, tangling you together even closer.

Maybe this will be your secret, too. You can figure it out in the morning, though. For now, you’ll just settle for watching him fall asleep, pressed tight against you.


End file.
